


Disjoined

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Desire, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Reflection, Regret, Space Wives, Taboo, Trek Women, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Lenara reflects on Jadzia.





	1. Chapter 1

By now, I almost wish my symbiont would die.

Everyone in the station must wonder what changed Jadzia and Lenara’s warm conversation to sterile silence, what made me walk into the shuttle with my back turned on her while my smug brother smirked at the decision he’d coerced me into. 

It wasn’t because I didn’t love her. I was afraid--terrified that we’d be banished to a barren planet, banned from seeing our loved ones, barred from our passions, forbidden to be anything but disgraceful recluses in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but dwell on the misery of our own expulsion from everything we knew. 

But my choice brings a reality even worse: an existence devoid of her presence, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia reflects on Lenara.

Why must the symbiont always continue existing? 

When does the pain become too much? Meeting Kahn, becoming fluent in her secret language of winks and half-smiles, yearning to protect her beautiful vulnerability, seeing that shy gasp and nod when I ask her to be my wife, snuggling her head against my chest, making her toes curl as I kiss each one of the spots from her hair to her toes, holding her hand as I look into her eyes and tell her I love her...

...all just to watch her new host reject me while my eyes cloud, staring at every step irreversibly separating me from the love of my lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
